List of all-time NHL leaders
This page ranks the top players in the National Hockey League's history for various statistics, including points, goals, assists, goaltender wins, etc. Note: A (*) denotes a player who is still active All-time regular season points leaders # Wayne Gretzky ( C - Oilers, Kings, Blues, Rangers), 1487 games played, 2857 points # Mark Messier (LW/C - Oilers, Rangers, Canucks), 1756 games played, 1887 points # Gordie Howe (RW - Red Wings, Whalers), 1767 games played, 1850 points # Ron Francis (C - Whalers, Penguins, Hurricanes, Maples Leafs), 1731 games played 1798 points # Marcel Dionne (C/RW - Red Wings, Kings, Rangers), 1348 games played, 1771 points # Steve Yzerman (C - Red Wings), 1514 games played, 1755 points # Mario Lemieux (C - Penguins), 915 games played 1723 points # Joe Sakic*(C - Nordiques/Avalanche), 1363 games played, 1629 points # Jaromir Jagr* (RW - Penguins, Capitals, Rangers), 1273 games played, 1599 points # Phil Esposito (C - Blackhawks, Bruins, Rangers), 1282 games played, 1590 points # Raymond Bourque (D - Bruins, Avalanche), 1612 games played, 1579 points # Paul Coffey (D - Oilers, Penguins, Kings, Red Wings, Whalers, Flyers, Blackhawks, Hurricanes, Bruins), 1409 games played, 1531 points # Stan Mikita (C - Blackhawks), 1394 games played, 1467 points # Bryan Trottier (C - Islanders, Penguins), 1279 games played, 1425 points # Adam Oates (C - Red Wings, Blues, Bruins, Capitals, Flyers, Mighty Ducks, Oilers), 1337 games played, 1420 points # Doug Gilmour (C - Blues, Flames, Maple Leafs, Devils, Blackhawks, Sabres, Canadiens), 1474 games played, 1414 points # Dale Hawerchuk (C - Jets, Sabres, Blues, Flyers), 1188 games played, 1409 points # Jari Kurri (RW - Oilers, Kings, Rangers, Mighty Ducks, Avalanche), 1251 games played, 1398 points # Luc Robitaille (LW || Kings, Penguins, Rangers, Red Wings), 1431 games played, 1394 points # Brett Hull (RW - Flames, Blues, Stars, Red Wings, Coyotes), 1269 games played, 1391 points # Mark Recchi(RW - Penguins, Flyers, Canadiens, Hurricanes), 1410 games played, 1381 points # Johnny Bucyk (LW - Red Wings, Bruins), 1540 games played, 1369 points # Guy Lafleur (RW - Canadiens, Rangers, Nordiques), 1127 games played, 1353 points # Brendan Shanahan* (LW - Devils, Blues, Whalers, Red Wings, Rangers), 1490 games played, 1340 points # Denis Savard (C - Blackhawks, Canadiens, Lightning), 1196 games played 1338 points # Dave Andreychuk (LW - Sabres, Maple Leafs, Devils, Bruins, Avalanche, Lightning), 1639 games played, 1338 points # Mike Gartner (RW - Capitals, North Stars, Rangers, Maple Leafs, Coyotes), 1432 games played, 1335 points # Pierre Turgeon(C - Sabres, Islanders, Canadiens, Blues, Stars, Avalanche), 1294 games played, 1327 points # Gilbert Perreault (RW - Sabres), 1191 games played, 1326 points # Mats Sundin (C - Nordiques, Vancouver Canucks , Maple Leafs), 1305 games played, 1321 points # Alex Delvecchio (C - Red Wings), 1550 games played, 1281 points # Al MacInnis (D - Flames, Blues), 1416 games played, 1274 points # Jean Ratelle (C - Rangers, Bruins), 1281 games played, 1267 points # Peter Šťastný (C - Nordiques, Devils, Blues), 977 games played, 1239 points # Phil Housley (D - Sabres, Jets, Blues, Flames, Devils, Capitals, Blackhawks, Maple Leafs), 1495 games played, 1232 points # Norm Ullman (C - Red Wings, Maple Leafs), 1410 games played, 1229 points # Mike Modano(C - North Stars/Stars), 1238 games played, 1226 points # Jean Béliveau (C - Canadiens), 1125 games played, 1219 points # Larry Murphy (D - Kings, Capitals, North Stars, Penguins, Maple Leafs, Red Wings), 1615 games played, 1216 points # Bobby Clarke (C - Flyers), 1144 games played, 1210 points # Bernie Nicholls (RW - Kings, Rangers, Oilers, Devils, Blackhawks, Sharks), 1127 games played, 1209 points # Vincent Damphousse (C - Maple Leafs, Oilers, Canadiens, Sharks, Avalanche), 1378 games played, 1205 points # Dino Ciccarelli (RW - North Stars, Capitals, Red Wings, Lightning, Panthers), 1232 games played, 1200 points # Bobby Hull (LW - Blackhawks, Jets, Whalers), 1063 games played, 1170 points # Jeremy Roenick (C - Blackhawks, Coyotes, Flyers, Kings), 1252 games played, 1170 points # Michel Goulet (C - Nordiques, Blackhawks), 1089 games played, 1152 points # Teemu Selänne* (RW - Jets, Mighty Ducks, Avalanche, Sharks), 1041 games played, 1135 points # Bernie Federko (RW - Blues, Red Wings), 1000 games played, 1130 points # Mike Bossy (RW - Islanders), 752 games played, 1126 points # Joe Nieuwendyk (C - Flames, Stars, Devils, Maple Leafs, Panthers), 1257 games played, 1126 points All-Time Playoff Point Leaders at the end of the 2006-07 NHL playoffs # Wayne Gretzky, 382 # Mark Messier, 295 # Jari Kurri, 233 # Glenn Anderson, 214 # Paul Coffey, 196 # Brett Hull, 190 # Doug Gilmour, 188 # Steve Yzerman, 185 # Bryan Trottier, 184 # Joe Sakic, 183 # Raymond Bourque, 180 # Jean Beliveau, 176 # Denis Savard, 175 # Mario Lemieux, 172 # Jaromir Jagr*, 166 # Denis Potvin, 164 # Sergei Fedorov, 163 # Peter Forsberg, 162 # Mike Bossy, 160 # Gordie Howe, 160 # Al MacInnis, 160 *'' Still active'' All-Time Regular Season Goal-Scorers As of July 4th, 2007 # Wayne Gretzky, 894 # Gordie Howe, 801 # Brett Hull, 741 # Marcel Dionne, 731 # Phil Esposito, 717 # Mike Gartner, 708 # Mark Messier, 694 # Steve Yzerman, 692 # Mario Lemieux, 690 # Luc Robitaille, 668 # Dave Andreychuk, 640 # Brendan Shanahan*, 627 # Joe Sakic*, 623 # Jaromir Jagr*, 621 # Bobby Hull, 610 # Dino Ciccarelli, 608 # Jari Kurri, 601 # Mike Bossy, 573 # Joe Nieuwendyk, 564 # Guy Lafleur, 560 # John Bucyk, 556 # Ron Francis, 549 # Michel Goulet, 548 # Maurice Richard, 544 # Stan Mikita, 541 # Teemu Selänne*, 540 # Frank Mahovlich, 533 # Bryan Trottier, 524 # Mats Sundin, 523 # Pat Verbeek, 522 # Dale Hawerchuk, 518 # Pierre Turgeon, 515 # Gilbert Perreault, 512 # Mark Recchi, 508 # Jean Beliveau, Mike Modano, 507 # Peter Bondra, 503 # Joe Mullen, 502 # Lanny McDonald, 500 # Glenn Anderson, 498 # Jean Ratelle, 491 # Norm Ullman, 490 # Brian Bellows, 485 # Darryl Sittler, Jeremy Roenick, 484 # Bernie Nicholls, 475 # Alexander Mogilny, Denis Savard, Keith Tkachuk, 473 # Pat LaFontaine, 468 # Sergei Fedorov, 461 # Alex Delvecchio, 456 # Theoren Fleury, 455 # Peter Stastny, Doug Gilmour, 450 All-Time Regular Season Assists Leaders As of July 4th 2007 # Wayne Gretzky, 1963 # Ron Francis, 1249 # Mark Messier, 1193 # Ray Bourque, 1169 # Paul Coffey, 1135 # Adam Oates, 1079 # Steve Yzerman, 1063 # Gordie Howe, 1049 # Marcel Dionne, 1040 # Mario Lemieux, 1033 # Joe Sakic*, 1006 # Doug Gilmour, 964 # Al MacInnis, 934 # Larry Murphy, 929 # Stan Mikita, 926 # Jaromir Jagr*, 907 # Bryan Trottier, 901 # Phil Housley, 894 # Dale Hawerchuk, 891 # Phil Esposito, 873 # Denis Savard, 865 # Bobby Clarke, 852 # Alex Delvecchio, 825 # Mark Recchi, 825 # Gilbert Perreault, 814 # Johnny Bucyk, 813 # Pierre Turgeon, 812 # Jari Kurri, 797 # Guy Lafleur, 793 # Peter Stastny, 789 # Brian Leetch, 781 # Jean Ratelle, 776 # Vincent Damphousse, 773 # Bernie Federko, 761 # Chris Chelios*, 754 # Larry Robinson, 750 # Denis Potvin, 742 # Norm Ullman, 739 # Bernie Nicholls, 734 # Luc Robitaille, 726 # Mats Sundin*, 720 # Mike Modano*, 719 # Scott Stevens, 712 # Jean Beliveau, 712 # Dave Andreychuk, 698 # Dale Hunter, 697 # Doug Weight, 689 # Henri Richard, 688 # Brad Park, 683 # Bobby Smith, 679 # Jeremy Roenick*, 675 # Brendan Shanahan*, 667 *'' Still active'' All-Time Regular Season Penalty Minutes Leaders As of July 4th, 2007 # Tiger Williams 3966 # Dale Hunter 3565 # Tie Domi 3515 # Marty McSorley 3381 # Bob Probert 3300 # Rob Ray 3207 # Craig Berube 3149 # Tim Hunter 3146 # Chris Nilan 3043 # Rick Tocchet 2972 # Pat Verbeek 2905 # Chris Chelios 2837 # Dave Manson 2792 # Scott Stevens 2785 # Willi Plett 2572 *'' Still active'' All-Time Regular Season Goaltender Wins As of October 10, 2006 # Martin Brodeur* 560 # Patrick Roy 551 # Ed Belfour 485 # Curtis Joseph 450 # Terry Sawchuk 447 # Jacques Plante 435 # Tony Esposito 423 # Glenn Hall 407 # Grant Fuhr 403 # Dominik Hašek 390 # Mike Vernon 385 # Gump Worsley 375 # John Vanbiesbrouck 374 # Andy Moog 372 # Tom Barrasso 369 # Rogatien Vachon 355 # Chris Osgood 363 # Harry Lumley 330 # Sean Burke 324 # Billy Smith 305 *'' Still active'' All-Time Regular Season Shutouts As of October 10, 2006 # Terry Sawchuk 103 # George Hainsworth 94 # Glenn Hall 84 # Jacques Plante 82 # Tiny Thompson 81 # Alex Connell 81 # Martin Brodeur* 81 # Tony Esposito 76 # Ed Belfour* 75 # Lorne Chabot 73 # Harry Lumley 71 # Dominik Hašek* 69 # Roy Worters 67 # Patrick Roy 66 # Turk Broda 62 # John Ross Roach 58 # Clint Benedict 55 # Bernie Parent 54 # Ed Giacomin 54 # Curtis Joseph* 47 *'' Still active'' All-Time Post Season Goaltender Wins After the 2006 Playoffs # Patrick Roy 151 # Grant Fuhr 92 # Martin Brodeur* 89 # Billy Smith 88 # Ed Belfour* 88 # Ken Dryden 80 *'' Still active'' All-Time Post Season Shutouts After the 2006 Playoffs # Patrick Roy 23 # Martin Brodeur* 21 # Curtis Joseph* 16 # Clint Benedict 15 # Ed Belfour* 14 # Jacques Plante 14 # Turk Broda 13 # Terry Sawchuk 12 # Dominik Hašek* 12 # Ken Dryden 10 # Chris Osgood 10* *'' Still active'' Active Leaders During the 2007-08 NHL season Regular Season Point Leaders (Active) # Joe Sakic, 1629 # Jaromir Jagr, 1528 # Mark Recchi, 1333 # Pierre Turgeon, 1327 # Brendan Shanahan, 1294 # Mats Sundin, 1243 # Mike Modano, 1226 # Jeremy Roenick, 1170 # Teemu Selänne, 1135 # Sergei Fedorov, 1105 # Rod Brind'Amour, 1063 # Doug Weight, 944 # Chris Chelios, 936 # Paul Kariya, 931 # Keith Tkachuk, 926 # Tony Amonte, 900 # Peter Bondra, 892 # Gary Roberts, 888 # Alexei Kovalev, 876 # Peter Forsberg, 871 # Nicklas Lidström, 868 Regular Season Goal-Scorers (Active) # Brendan Shanahan, 627 # Joe Sakic, 623 # Jaromir Jagr, 621 # Teemu Selänne, 540 # Mats Sundin, 523 # Pierre Turgeon, 515 # Mark Recchi, 508 # Mike Modano, 507 # Peter Bondra, 503 # Jeremy Roenick 495 Regular Season Assists Leaders (Active) # Joe Sakic, 1006 # Jaromir Jagr, 907 # Mark Recchi, 825 # Pierre Turgeon, 812 # Chris Chelios, 754 # Mats Sundin, 720 # Mike Modano, 719 # Doug Weight, 689 # Jeremy Roenick, 658 Regular Season Goaltender Wins (Active) # Ed Belfour, 457 # Martin Brodeur, 447 # Curtis Joseph, 429 # Chris Osgood, 325 # Dominik Hašek, 324 # Sean Burke, 318 # Olaf Kolzig, 254 # Jocelyn Thibault, 228 # Nikolai Khabibulin, 226 # Patrick Lalime, 171 Regular Season Shutouts (Active) # Martin Brodeur, 81 # Ed Belfour, 75 # Dominik Hašek, 69 # Curtis Joseph, 47 # Chris Osgood, 43 # Sean Burke, 37 # Jocelyn Thibault, 36 # Nikolai Khabibulin, 35 # Olaf Kolzig, 33 # Patrick Lalime, 32 Category:NHL Category:Statistics